FairyTale Korean FF
by dwiarti.pjy
Summary: Part 2 "karena kehidupan dan kematian sudah di tetapkan atasan dari atasan dari atasanku.." "apa kau bisa menyentuh benda..?" "aku belum mencobanya.." "coba pegang ponsel ku.." ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongnya. Dan ternyata ia bisa menyentuh benda "tapi…" ucapkuterpotong "waeyo?" "aku tidak selamanya menampakkan diriku. TBC


Title : Fairy Tale

Genre :

- Fantasy = 46 %  
- Romance = 25 %  
- Humor = 8 %  
- Sad = 16 %  
- Comedy = 5 %

Lenght : 3 Part- End.

Rating : 14+

Cast :

Kim Hye Sun

Kim Hee Chul

Han Tae Sun / Hee Sun

Kim Jong Woon

Other Cast.

Writer : HTS a.k.a Dwiarti Rahma Utami

Adila Qotrunada

**Note !** Typo? Maaf..  
Peri di sini mungkin hanya peri khayalan yang di buat oleh penulisnya dan ini adalah FF Fantasy

**Part 1**

Pernahkah anda percaya dengan adanya peri ..?

Berpakaian gaun putih transparent yang cukup menutupi tubuhnya dengan wajah nan cantik lengkap dengan sayap di punggungnya dengan cahaya terang benderang di sekitarnya ?

,peri yang bertubuh kecil dan tingginya tidak sampai 10 Cm,mempunyai sayap di punggungnya dengan butiran emas berkilauan seperti bubuk peri yang berjatuhan ketika ia terbang..?

,peri yang memiliki mahkota menghiasi kepalanya dan bisa mengabulkan 3 permohonan ..?

,peri yang keluar dari teko ajaib seperti Genie ..?

,7 peri yang turun dari kayangan setelah mandi di sungai manusia dan tidak bisa kembali ?

Atau Ibu peri yang selalu menolong Cinderella agar hidup bahagia bersama pangeran ..?

Pernahkan kalian mendengar dongeng sebelum tidur yang bercerita tentang peri ,ibu peri ..? atau seorang Genie ..?

Peri yang di ceritakan di sini tidak persis sama seperti yang pernah kalian dengar di dongeng sebelum tidur lainnya.

Apakah peri ini jelmaan ..? atau kutukan ..? apakah ia malaikat penyabut nyawa ..?

Apakah ia benar-benar ada ..?

Seorang namja berpakaian jas hitam lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam sama seperi celana yang ia kenakan seperti pakaian saat hari pernikahan.

Rambutnya bergaya trendy seperti pria biasa lainnya dengan cahaya putih terang benderang di sekitarnya.

Suasana di sini sangat sepi bahkan hanya ada aku dan namja itu. Di sekitar sini tak ada apapun,hanya dinding bercahaya putih yang dapat terlihat oleh mata yang melihat tempat ini...

"Ya.,aku sudah mati. Karena kecelakaan yang aku alami..

Apa aku akan di minta pertanggung jawaban atas kesalahan yang aku perbuat selama di dunia ..?" gumam seorang yeoja bernama Han Tae Sun yang pasrah dengan dirinya.

Melihat keadaan seperti ini mungkin tidak dapat di percaya,yeoja yang masih muda mati karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya.

"Han Tae Sun. aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang di tugasi oleh atasan untuk menyabut nyawa manusia yang sudah di tetapkan oleh atasan dari atasanku.." seraya namja itu berbicara dengan logat santun yang berdiri di depanku. Dia adalah Malaikat Pencabut nyawa bernama Kim Jong Woon.

_Ya,mungkin dia adalah Dead namja itu berbicara dan mengenali siapa diriku membuat aku semakin takut. Apa ini sebuah mimpi..? atau kenyataan yang harus di terima setelah manusia mati ?_

_Sepertinya ia memang seorang malaikat._

"Ne. aku mengerti.

Kau akan mengambil nyawaku kan ..?

Aku bahkan tidak percaya ini adalah ajal yang harus aku terima.

Tapi apakah ini surga..?" tanyaku membuka mulut dengan perlahan

Tapi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan berkata "Berdasarkan laporan yang aku terima dari atasanku.

Kau meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan di seoul tadi pagi dengan mobil yang kau kendarai.

Tapi di catatanku,hari ini bukanlah hari kematianmu." Penjelasan dari dead note itu

"H-hari ini bukanlah hari kematianku ..?

Apa ini berarti aku sedang bermimpi ..?" tanyaku untuk kedua kalinya kepada sang dead note.

"Bodoh! Ini bukanlah mimpi,Ini kenyataan.

Tubuhmu yang mati saat di seoul pagi ini, Tapi sebenarnya roh mu masih hidup.

Jadi aku di tugasi untuk memberimu kesempatan.

Kau ingin mati saat ini atau kau akan kembali ke dunia ..?" tanyanya memberiku kesempatan

"Jika aku ingin kembali ke dunia apa kau akan memberiku tugas ..?"

"tentu saja. Kau akan di kutuk menjadi seorang hewan..

Dan jika ada seseorang pria yang tulus menyayangi mu kau akan berubah menjadi

Seorang peri atau bidadari dan harus mengabulkan 3 permohonannya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memilih itu..

Apa aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia ..?"  
"kau harus memutuskan nya dengan baik.

Aku memberimu tugas seperti ini hanya akan menunda kematianmu.

Bukan menolongmu dari kematian.

Kau bisa kembali menjadi manusia jika kau mendapatkan ciuman yang tulus dari

Pria yang kau akan kabulkan permintaannya.

Atau kau akan menjalani kematian jika tugasmu mengabulkan permohonan selesai.

Jadi apa pilihan yang kau pilih ..?" tanyanya

"aku akan kembali ke dunia dan memutuskan untuk menjadi peri.."

"apa alasanmu memilih itu ..?"

"jika aku gagal dalam tugas ini dan menghadapi kematian,

Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba dan menunda kematianku .."

"baiklah jika itu pilihanmu.

Aku akan membimbingmu untuk saat ini …

Dan sekarang berlututlah di sana .." ucapnya menunjuk ke pusat tempat ini ..

Akupun berlutut menurut perintahnya di pusat tempat ini. Namja itu mengangkat tangan kanannya satu ke atas dan tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu,

Cahaya putih keemasan keluar dari ujung-ujung tempat ini,dan sepertinya ada yang terjadi pada tubuhku ini yang tidak bisa aku percayai.

Setelah beberapa lama cahaya putih keemasaan itu menghilang dengan perlahan.

Sepertinya ini sudah selesai. Akupun berdiri dengan perlahan melihat pakaianku berganti menjadi gaun putih nan memegang kepalaku dan sepertinya ada sebuah mahkota yang menempel pada kepalaku,kulihat tangan dan jariku..

Ada sebuah cincin yang menempel pada jari manis kanan tanganku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Kemudian kubalikan tubuhku kea rah dead note itu dan ku dekati dia.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku..?" tanyaku kepada sang dead note

"kau sudah di ubah menjadi peri. Dan automatis kau menjadi bawahanku.

Setelah kau keluar dari pintu disana kau akan di ubah menjadi hewan dan kembali ke duniamu.

Tapi,setelah kau keluar dari sini. Ingatanmu akan masalalumu di dunia akan hilang..

Tugasmu kali ini kau harus menemukan cara agar seorang pria bisa menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya . Jika ia menolongmu dengan tulus kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan melihat cincin itu bersinar.

Setelah itu kau harus bisa mendekati namja itu sampai ke kediamannya dan tidak ada yang boleh melihat.

Lalu kau akan berubah dari sosok hewan dan menjadi sosok peri.

Kau boleh menjelaskan keadaanmu dan memberinya 3 permohonan yang harus kau penuhi.

Setelah 3 permohonan itu habis kau akan mati. Tapi jika ia menciummu dengan tulus mencintaimu kau akan berubah menjadi manusia kembali.

Namun sewaktu-waktu saat kau berubah menjadi peri kau bisa berubah kembali menjadi hewan.

Saat ia mengucapkan permohonan kau tinggal menekan permata cincin itu dan permohonannya akan terpenuhi .." penjelasaannya dengan panjang lebar yang tidak bisa aku mengerti

"bagaimana cara agar aku bisa berubah ..?" tanyaku

"setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat dengan tulus untukmu.."

"lalu aku akan menjadi hewan apa ?"

"kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kau keluar dari sini"

"baiklah aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya"  
namja itu menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "semoga kau beruntung"

Akupun perlahan mendekati pintu itu dan terjadi sesuatu.

Aku menutup mataku karena takut dann..

Sepertinya perjalananya sudah selesai. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat ternyata ini di seoul.

_"yeeyyyyy…"_ ucapku terlalu ini aneh,yang terdengar di telingaku "Meooww..Meoww.."

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dan berjalan menyusuri suatu jalan..

Aku melihat ada pintu kaca dan melihat tubuhku

_"AAAAAAAAAAAA…!"_ teriaku,tapi yang terdengar di telingaku "Meoww…"

"_Aku di ubah menjadi seekor kucing ?_

_Aku benar-benar tidak percaya_" tapi ini adalah takdir sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah bagaimana aku bisa menemukan seorang namja yang tulus menyayangiku..?

Aku perlahan menengok kearah kiri dan kanan dari bahu jalan.

Dan aku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang sepertinya akan melaju.

_"Ini gila,tapi aku harus melakukannya" _

Akupun berjalan beberapa langkah dari bahu jalan itu dan berdiam diri disana,aku menutup mataku agar tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di sisi lain …

Seorang namja keluar dari sebuah mall bersama temannya.

Dan kemudian temannya pergi untuk pulang dan meninggalkannya sendiri..

Saat namja itu ingin menyebrang jalan ia melihat seekor kucing di tengah jalan.

Ia melirik ke arah kanan dirinya dan melihat sebuah mobil akan melaju.

Mungkin ia pengemudi tidak melihat ada seekor kucing di sana,namja itu segera berlari dari seberang jalan dan menyelamatkan kucing itu.

Namun sayang,ia terpental sambil memeluk kucing itu.

Namja itu masih memelukku aku berteriak kesakitan "Meooowww.." karena kakiku tertimpa oleh tangannya

Mendengar suara kucing itu sang namja menyadari dan terbangun ..

"Hyaa! Kucing kecil.

Kau harus berhati hati ketika sedang berjalan.." ucapnya bicara padaku

Aku segera melihat ada cahaya singkat yang keluar pada kuku berarti ia tulus menolongku

"Nah,sekarang kau boleh pergi …" lanjut seorang namja itu yang masih berdiri disana

Perlahan aku berjalan dengan pincang sebagai kucing. Karena salah satu kakiku yang terluka ..

Namja itu menyadariku. Dan segera mengangkatku dengan tangannya yang terlihat sangat putih "Mianhae. Kucing kecil..

Mungkin karena tanganku yang membuat salah satu kakimu terluka.

Kalau begitu,aku akan membawamu ke kediamanku dan merawatmu sampai sembuh .." ucapnya sambil menggendongku dan membawaku sampai ke kediamannya

Sesampainya di kediamannya…

Namja itu perlahan membuka pintunya dan memperlihatkanku akan kediamannya yang sangat memukau.

Barangnya tertata sangat rapih,tapi tidak ada suara disini mungkin karena dia tinggal sendiri.

Namja itu menurunkanku dari gendongannya

" Nah,kucing kecil. Sebagai permintaan maaf ku,

Aku akan merawatmu..

Aku Kim Hee Chul,mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi 'oppa' mu.

Dan kau aku beri nama HeeBum..

Ahhh, Sun..

Hee Sun adalah panggilan yang aku berikan untukmu.." ucapnya lalu mengacak-acak bulu yang ada di kepalaku.

Kemudian namja ia perlahan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

_"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ,aku akan berubah"_

Cahaya terang kilat keluar dari tubuhku dan setelah beberapa saat cahaya itu menghilang

Aku melihat tubuh dan tanganku.

Dan aku benar –benar menjadi peri yang cantik lagi

Aku menyadari sesuatu lagi. Sepertinya namja itu akan kembali kesini dan ternyata…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" teriaknya dengan sangat keras

Setelah melihatku wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Ia terduduk karena kaget melihatku

Akupun mendekatinya "Mianhae. Karena aku menakutkanmu…"

Namun respone yang ia berikan "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" namja itu berteriak lagi dan malah menjauhiku.

"Hyaaa. Tenanglah Kim Hee Chul.." ucapku

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**! Ke-kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku ..?

Nuguya..? apa hari ini adalah ajal kematianku ..? **AAAAAAAAAAA!**" tanyanya sambil berteriak

"Kau dengar baik-baik.

Aku adalah Hee Sun .."

"Tapi siiapa dia ?

Aku tidak mengenalnya"

"kucing yang kau selamatkan tadi itu adalah aku"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!**" Teriak kim hee chul ketakutan untuk sekian kalinya karena tidak percaya

"Hyaa! Jangan berteriak terus Kim Hee Chul!

Bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu?" tanyaku

"cah-

Aku mungkin sedang bermimpi buruk" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya

"Ini bukan mimpi Kim Hee Chul.

Aku adalah perimu untuk beberapa waktu,namaku Han Tae Sun..

Tapi kau sudah memberiku nama HeeSun,bagiku tidak masalah karena itu serupa.

Aku di beri tugas dari atasanku,mungkin ini sulit di percayakan olehmu.

Tapi ini adalah kenyataan.

Karena ketulusan hatimu menolong kucing yang hampir tertabrak kau bisa menyebutkan 3

Permohonanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya..

Dan setelah permohonanmu terpenuhi aku akan menghilang.." penjelasannya yang sulit di percaya kim hee chul

"Jinjjayo? Kalau kau benar adalah seorang peri aku ingin kakek dan nenek kembali dari kematiannya,menjadi seorang penyanyi yang terkenal memiliki banyak fans dan menikah dengan Sulli f(x).." ucapnya

"kau tidak mengerti…" ucapku dengan terisak

"ya! Kenapa kau menangis ..?

Apa itu salah ..? ulijima.." ucap heechul sambil menepuk bahuku dengan tangannya

"kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan keadaanku kim hee chul..

aku ingin aku tidak bisa, karena mungkin seorang peri

tidak bisa menangis..

aku ini di kutuk! Tidak bisakah kau setidaknya menunda permohonanmu..?" tanyaku

"aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Bisa kau jelaskan padaku.." Tanya heechul kepadaku

"aku ini Han Tae Sun.

Pagi hari ini,mobil yang aku kendarai di seoul mengalami kecelakaan..

Tubuhku meninggal tapi roh ku tidak. Aku di beri kesempatan untuk hidup..

Lalu aku di kutuk menjadi seorang peri dan berpura-pura sebagai kucing.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat banyak kenanganku.

Kau orang yang tulus menyayangiku bahkan sebagai kucing.."

"lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan ..?"

"aku bisa terlepas dari kutukan ini jika kau menciumku tulus karena menyayangiku.

Hanya kau yang bisa itu sepertinya tidak mungkin,

Tidak bisakah kau menunda permohonanmu..?

Setelah aku memenuhi permohonanmu aku akan menjalani ajalku.

Atau setidaknya kau menggunakan 3 permohonanmu saat keadaan terdesak..?

Walaupun pada akhirnya aku akan mati setidaknya aku bisa menunda kematianku.."

"apa itu terjadi pada semua peri..?"

"aku tidak tahu…"

"baiklah,apa saja yang peri bisa lakukan untukku..?" tanyanya agak sedikit menghibur

"aku bisa mengabulkan semua tidak 3 hal"

"3 hal? Mwoya..?"

"seorang peri tidak bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaan.

Pertama,menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati.

Kedua,mengubah orang lain menjadi cinta.

Dan membunuh orang lain.."

"kenapa ..?" tanyanya

- TBC -


End file.
